Never Forgotten
by NightKat01
Summary: Rukia muses on her life with Ichigo. Rated M for semilemon.


I got the idea to write this drabble while sitting in class yesterday, and was able to write it up today. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine, so if you try to sue, all you will get is... :checks wallet: $1.72, some old receipts, and a bus pass. 

**Notes:** This is my first IchiRu, as well as my first quasi-lemon. I call it "quasi" because I talk about it, but I don't get really graphic. I mainly just put down the basics, and tried to convey the feeling as much as I could. It'll make sense as you read. I had this beta-ed, but in any case, please forgive any spelling and grammar errors.

**Dedicated:** To my friends on the LiveJournal community deathonly!

Italics - Thoughts

* * *

She doesn't remember exactly when they became lovers. Or when they became a couple, for that matter. 

She does know that it was many years ago. So many, that she has since lost count, and is now content in just letting the days pass by.

She does however, remember when they had their first kiss.

It wasn't too long after the whole Allankar incident. Rukia had decided to stay in Karakura just a little longer, at least until her and Ichigo had finished high school.

They had been fighting a Hollow, a particularly difficult one, and the damn thing just wouldn't die! After struggling valiantly, and receiving a few blows, Rukia slumped to the ground, utterly exhausted. Ichigo, having numerous energy reserves

_He just never seems to run out._

continued to battle it, and with a final swing of his zanpakutou, he decimated it. Still collapsed on the ground, Rukia stared at his back, his still form recovering from the fight. She was in awe of what she saw.

A slight breeze blew by, and ruffled his hair along with the cloth of his shinigami robes, the night blending in perfectly with his appearance.

_He belonged there, in the moonlit evening._

He finally turned around, and started to walk towards her. Rukia continued to stare at him, her heart skipping a few beats.

_What…what is this?_

Ichigo reached her, and crouched on the ground beside her. "Oi," he said, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Are you all right? You look kind of spaced out there."

Rukia snapped out of her reverie, and looked over at the boy

_No, man…_

next to her, and found herself staring into his deep brown eyes.

_I've never really noticed them before._

"Um…yeah, I'm fine," she managed to get out, her eyes shifting away from his.

_What's wrong with me? It's just Ichigo!_

She didn't know it then, she doesn't know how, but somewhere along the line during their months of friendship, Kuchiki Rukia…

_I'm in love._

Ichigo's hand reached up, and wiped at something on her face. Rukia stiffened; the sudden contact had surprised her. "You got some blood on you," he explained, his hand still on her cheek.

She lifted her arm up, and placed her hand on top of his

_His was so warm, while mine were so cold._

and looked into his eyes again.

She doesn't remember who made the first move, but the next thing she knew, her lips were against his in a gentle kiss.

Rukia was surprised, truly surprised. This was her first kiss, and she never imagined it would be like this.

It was a short kiss, but so many emotions ran through it. When Ichigo broke away and stared at her, she knew she had to be blushing. He removed his hand from her face, and intertwined his fingers with hers. No words were spoken, but they knew they were there for each other, and nothing could take them away from one another.

Time passed, and their encounters grew more and more passionate. Then one night, they proved their love for each other.

It was Rukia's first time, as well as Ichigo's. She sensed his nervousness, and told him, "It's all right. Just trust your instincts."

Ichigo looked down at her and grinned. "Good," he replied before capturing her lips in a fervent kiss.

It was a night Rukia would never forget. How could one person be such a paradox, such an enigma, such juxtaposition, such a

_mystery._

His lips were torture, yet pleasing. His touch was gentle, yet rough. His hands

_How can this be possible?_

Oh gods, his hands were everywhere! They traced her face, around her eyes, her nose, brushed her lips, trailed down her neck and collarbone, circled her breasts, down lower, then finally entered her core, making her tremble under his touch.

_Never let this feeling leave me._

She moaned when his lips followed, they didn't miss a spot it seemed. She wanted it to end, for him to get it over with, but the pleasure, the pleasure was

_I don't want him to leave me._

unbelievable. Her hands ran through his bright orange hair, the hair that made him so unique, so out of place, yet

_He's mine._

it was so Ichigo. It was the only way to describe him. Her fingernails scratched his back, the pain telling him that what he was doing felt so good

_I want more._

she didn't want him to stop. She ran her hands down his arms, arms that had picked her up so many times, that had always been there to comfort her, and now, the arms that carried her to the bed and placed her there. As he continued his ministrations, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ichigo, I want you _now._"

He looked into her violet eyes, searching for that confirmation, wanting to make sure she really and truly wanted this. She nodded, and his hands, the hands that had brought her so much pleasure, came up and planted themselves next to her head.

He entered her, and she gasped, not expecting the pain that came with this, but it didn't last for long.

_How can something that hurts so much feel so good?_

Ichigo stopped, and looked at her again, concern and worry etched in his face. "It's okay," Rukia told him. "I'll be fine."

Ichigo nodded once more, and started to move, causing Rukia to gasp again, this time

_Never stop. Please._

in pleasure. She tangled her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, her hands still weaving in his hair. She brought her legs up, and wrapped them around his waist, she didn't want this gratification to leave her, she didn't want Ichigo to leave her.

Her hands trailed down his chest, tracing the muscles he had developed over the past few months. It still amazed her that someone so thin, could be so built.

_His strength is what helps keep me going._

Rukia let out a cry, one signaling that she had reached her peak, and cried out Ichigo's name. Her fingers dropped to the mattress, and clutched it tightly, clenching the sheets, as her orgasm went through her, sending shivers throughout her body. After a couple more thrusts, Ichigo also finished, dropping down next to her, and smiling that smile that always made her heart flutter, the one that told her that she was his. He reached over and brushed a stand of hair out of her face, while her fingers traced the scars that lined his chest and torso. She knew exactly where each and every one of them came from.

They didn't talk, they didn't need to. No words were able to describe what the two of them felt at that moment. Unable to say anything, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

After high school, Ichigo decided to return to Seireitei with Rukia. She was ecstatic, she knew

_How long has it been now?_

that now they could be together forever. He did visit his family every so often, but business in his ranks among the other Shinigami kept him busy. Of course, he always had time for his wife, and tried to spend most of his available time with her.

"Ne, Rukia."

"Hmm?"

Ichigo walked up to Rukia, who was sitting atop a hill overlooking Soul Society. The sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful hue of blues, pinks, and oranges over the white buildings. She turned to look at him, and vaguely remembered the first time they kissed, those many years ago.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rukia shook her head, and tucked a stand of hair that had escaped behind an ear. "Nothing," she replied, standing up.

Ichigo smirked. "Liar. You were thinking about me again, weren't you?"

Rukia scowled at him. "You wish, you arrogant bastard. I don't think about you every waking hour of every day."

"Well, you should."

Rukia scowled at him again, and reached out to hit him. Ichigo deftly evaded her hand, then grabbed it and pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest and sighed. "Ne, Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

_Until the end of time…_

_

* * *

_  
Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
